The Teenage Years
by charmingfamily94
Summary: There is no curse and Charming and Snow get to raise Emma through her rowdy teenage years. Charming Familiy fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Background info: There is no curse, at least maybe not yet. Snow and Charming get to raise a rowdy Emma in their castle in the Enchanted Forest.**

Emma was 10 years old now and was more stubborn than ever before. She didn't see herself as "princess" material and she sometimes wished she wasn't a princess. Emma wanted to be outside with friends, sword fight, and definitely not wear dresses even though she was forced to on occasion. Emma stared at herself through the mirror as she brushed out her blonde, curly hair.

"Emma?" Snow had been walking through the castle for some time now searching for her daughter.

Emma sighed, "In here." Snow knew where her daughter was by this point and walked into her room taking a seat on Emma's bed. Snow didn't say a word instead got up and started brushing out her daughter's curls with her hands. "I'm sorry." Emma looked at the mirror to see her mother.

Snow gave a half smile, "It's fine. I just wish you wouldn't storm off like that," She paused as she worked out a knot in Emma's hair, "especially in front of our guests." Emma knew she shouldn't have got into an argument with her mother in front of some people who were just passing through their kingdom, but for some reason she couldn't stop herself.

"Is Dad mad?" Snow shook her head in response. "Why do I have to go to _this_ ball?" Emma tried to sway her mom's mind by bringing up the argument in a different way.

Snow took a deep breath to calm herself, "People expect to see us there, all of us. You can play with Melody the next day, okay?" She put on a smile. Emma watched her mother. For once she was out of words to say. _I'll just ask Dad_, Emma thought.

Emma sighed, "Okay." She got up, "Is Dad working today?"

Snow, not realizing where her daughter was going with this, nodded. "Yeah, he's in his office. Why do you ask, Emma?" Snow asked suspiciously.

Emma just grinned, "No reason." She went up and hugged her mother, who returned the hug and walked away. After walking for some time around the castle, she finally found her father's office. She peeked her head in and saw he was alone. "Hi, daddy."

Charming looked up from his paperwork and smiled, "Hey, princess. What are you doing on this wing?" Emma walked over to her father and got up to sit in his lap.

"I wanted to see you." She smiled before hugging him. Charming was a sucker when it came to his little girl and if Emma would let herself admit it: she was a daddy's girl.

"I guess now is a good time for a break then," Charming kissed his daughter's cheek.

Emma gave her best smile, "Is it okay if Melody and I hang out tomorrow?"

Charming remembered the ball, "Your mother wants you to be with us when we go to the ball, sweetie. Maybe the next day." Emma sighed and gave her dad the puppy dog eyes.

"Pleeeeaaassseeee," Emma begged, "I'll work around the castle to make up for it, promise." Charming watched his daughter and knew he couldn't resist the puppy dogface and those blue eyes staring back at him.

Charming smiled with a sigh knowing that Snow was not going to be happy with him, "Fine, you can hang with Melody."

Emma smiled and hugged her dad again, "Thanks, daddy." Charming held his little girl in his arms before picking her up off his lap back onto her own two feet.

"Now get going before you are late for class." Emma gave one last smile and Charming watched as his little girl walked out of his office. Charming knew he was in for it with Snow, but he couldn't tell Emma no. He shook his head and continued back to his work.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost dinner time and Emma was outside wearing her leather pants and a shirt with her hair put back in a braid. She was trying to improve her skills in archery. She pulled back the string of the bow and released watching the arrow fly towards the target on the tree. Emma sighed as it missed her target by an inch. She put down the bow in frustration; she had been practicing for hours now.

She looked over at one of the guards who followed her out here, "John what time is it?"

The man looked at the horizon then back at the young girl, "I would say it is about 7'o'clock." Emma began to panic because she knew she was late for dinner. Without a word, she started running towards the castle. Once she got closer, she put her bow and arrows in a shed and ran the rest of the way to the castle entrance. Now inside, Emma looked around deciding if she had time to change. She didn't. She ran towards the dining room and stopped as she approached the door, taking a breather. She could hear her parents talking.

"How did your meeting go?" Snow asked Charming before taking a sip of her drink.

Charming smiled, "I think I finally got the council to see my side, but I won't know their decision until Monday." Emma took this as her chance to casually walk in and take a seat at the table.

Snow was about to say something else to Charming when she saw Emma taking a seat, "Nice of you to join us," She smiled. Emma returned the smile as she began to eat her dinner. Snow looked back over at Charming, "Hopefully the council will come through," She paused taking a small bite of her food, "They usually do."

Charming nodded also taking a bite of food, "Were you outside of the castle, Emma?" She nodded, continuing to eat. "Doing what?"

"Trying to hit a target with my bow." Emma appeared frustrated after saying that, which only made Snow giggle.

"How is that going?" Snow asked, clearly amused her daughter is taking a liking to bows.

"I keep missing the target by an inch and I'm not sure why." Emma crunched her face trying to think of the reasons behind it, but then giving in to her hunger instead.

Charming chuckled at his daughter's facial expressions.

Snow eyed Charming with a smile, but kept her attention on Emma. "Well maybe I can help you. I've been shooting a bow for a long time now and I could be of some help."

Emma smiled graciously at her mother, "Really?"

Snow nodded, "Absolutely."

Charming smiled, "Your mom could teach you a lot of things if you let her." Snow smiled back at Charming.

Emma took a sip of water and smiled, "Okay!" She continued to eat when she forget to mention something to her dad, "Melody said her mom could drop her off by 2 tomorrow."

Snow instantly looked at Charming with a look that said 'Are you kidding me?' Charming sheepishly smiled at his wife before keeping his eye on his plate. Snow looked back at her daughter, "Did she?" She spoke with a hint of irritation, directing it towards Charming.

Emma didn't notice the tension between her parents and continued, "Yup!" Emma smiled at her father and Charming returned it. Charming looked at his wife and put his hand on top of hers and squeezed it. Snow loved Charming, but also wanted to kill him at the moment.

Charming decided to lessen the tension in the room, "Why don't you both come to the ball tomorrow evening?" Snow wasn't happy with having both children there, but figured that was a good compromise.

Emma gave her dad a look and sighed, "Do I have to?" Charming nodded finishing his meal.

"It'll make your mom and I very happy to see you there and maybe with a friend around you can actually enjoy the ball." Emma folded her arms in front of her chest in defeat and irritation at her parents. Snow and Charming exchanged a smile as they continued their conversation from before.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day of the ball and Emma was already dreading it. She saw the maids and servants were all bringing objects and food to the ballroom for the huge party that was to come later this evening. Emma ducked under and walked around the huge platters of food as she made her way to her parents' room.

Snow was trying to decide which gown she wanted to wear tonight. She put them both in front of her as she looked in the mirror. One was a lilac color, while the other was red like one of the lipstick shades that she had.

"I like the red one," Emma gave her input as she walked into the bedroom. She sat down on the bed. Snow put the red one against her again still uncertain.

"You like the red one, huh?" She paused staring at the mirror, twirling the dress around a bit. "What's wrong with the other one?" Emma shrugged.

"I just like the red one more." Snow looked back at her daughter through the mirror and gave a small smile. She put the lilac dress against her one last time before she decided that Emma was probably right.

"What are you wearing tonight, miss Emma?" Snow asked her daughter as she hung the dress up near the mirror. Emma grinned.

"My favorite pants and blouse," Emma tested her mother, who only raised an eyebrow at her. Snow chose her words carefully.

"What about that blue dress Granny made for you?" Snow watched her daughter digest this question as she looked through her jewelry box.

"What dress, momma?" Emma smiled, while Snow sighed knowing that Emma was trying to anger her, but Snow remained calm.

"The one in your closet behind-"

"How are my two favorite girls?" Charming walked in with a box in hand and Snow silently thanked him for his interruption. Charming made his way over to Snow, looking at the red dress that was behind her. "You are going to look absolutely stunning tonight, my love." He reached her and kissed her, which she happily returned with a smile.

Emma covered her face, "Ew," She giggled, "I'm right here!" Charming threw his daughter a smile before lifting the box he had to cover his wife and his faces as he continued to kiss his beautiful wife. He whispered something in Snow's ear, but Emma couldn't hear it. Snow looked back at her daughter.

"Charming, _your_ daughter has decided that she is not wearing a dress tonight." Charming noted that she said Emma was only his daughter. Emma put on the most innocent, yet charming smile that she could muster at her father.

"Emma, what happened to that blue dress Granny made for you? I thought you loved it." Charming watched his daughter's face as she thought about the best way to answer him. Snow watched in amusement, hoping that he could talk Emma out of her pants and blouse idea.

"I think I lost it," Emma lied. Charming looked back at his wife, who gave him a look that read 'you are on your own'.

"Do you mind if I go look for it?" Charming countered, which only made Emma's face contort into a thinking face.

"Daddy, I don't want to wear a dress." Emma said all matter-of-factly. Charming wasn't used to disciplining his daughter too much, so this was actually challenging for him.

"You look rather beautiful in it though," Charming tried with a smile. Emma crossed her arms as if challenging him back. Snow began trying to stifle back the giggles that were coming over her from watching these two fight it out. "Fine, if you are going to play that game," He paused watching his daughter, "I'll have to go look for the dress in your closet." Charming walked out of the room. Emma sat on the bed wondering if he really was going to her room or not to check. After a few minutes passed and her father didn't return, she got up and chased him down.

"Do I have to?" Emma pouted as she stomped into her bedroom, where her father had already found the dress and layed it out. Charming nodded as he started walking towards her bedroom door.

"I'm sure you will look beautiful," Charming smiled at his little girl even though she was pouting and not wanting to talk to him right now, "Have your mom help you get ready, okay?" Emma looked at him enough to roll her eyes and cross her arms before laying down on her bed in defeat.


	4. Chapter 4

After sitting in her room pouting for an hour, Emma decided she should probably start getting around for the ball that she was forced to go to. Emma walked down the hall again and peeked inside where her mother was already dressed and ready.

Snow looked at herself in the mirror as she applied some lipstick. She had on the red dress with her hair in an up-do. Emma envied her mother's beauty and wished she could look just like her.

"Mom," Emma started to get her mother's attention, "Can you help me?" Snow looked over at her daughter after putting the lipstick down.

She smiled, "Of course! Go and grab your dress and bring it in here, okay?" Emma nodded, as she ran back to her room picked up her dress and shoes and ran back to her mom and dad's room. Emma put the shoes down and brought the dress over to her mom who hung it up. Snow motioned for Emma to sit on the chair that was now in front of the mirror. Emma sat down. "Are we thinking up or down?" Snow asked as she started picking up parts of Emma's hair.

"Down," Emma smiled trying to be enthusiastic. Snow began to pull strands of Emma's hair and braiding parts of it.

"Did you bring in those shoes we picked out last week?" Snow pulled another part of her hair and braided that as well.

"Yeah," Emma paused, "Why was daddy being mean earlier?" Snow pinned the two braided parts of Emma's hair together thinking about how to word her next sentence.

"Because he's your dad," Snow couldn't think of a better way to put it. "He can't always be nice, but he tries… just like me." Snow smiled at the thought of Charming. Emma sat there quietly with her face slightly scrunched up in a thinking face.

"So, why do I have to go to the ball? Daddy said I didn't have to at first." Snow continued to mess with Emma's hair.

"Sweetie, just because your father says you can do something after I say no doesn't always mean you can. Your father and I are a team and we make decisions together. You can't keep going back and forth until you get the answer you want, Emma." Emma wasn't too pleased upon hearing this from Snow, but took it in nonetheless. Emma sat there quietly as Snow finished combing out her hair. Snow smiled, pleased with herself, "Alright, what do you think?"

Emma looked at herself in the mirror, "I like it! Do we put on the dress now?" Snow fumbled through her makeup finding some light colors. She held them up.

"A princess always needs just a little bit of this," Snow got down in front of her daughter and applied minimal amount of makeup. Emma had no other choice, but to look at her mother's face.

"I hope someday I grow up to look just as pretty as you," Emma gave a small smile, trying not to move too much. Snow lightened the color on Emma's eyes with the pad of her thumb.

"You are already more beautiful than me, honey." Snow smiled. She put the makeup back in its place and walked over and grabbed the dress. Emma got up and let her mother help her get the dress on. Once it was on, Emma looked at herself in the mirror, twirling her dress around.

"How do I look?" Emma looked back at her mother clearly wanting approval. Snow looked at her daughter thinking Emma was already beautiful and as she got older her and Charming would have their hands full fighting off guys.

"You look beautiful, sweetie." Snow was about to tear up, but to hold them back she walked over and picked up her daughter's shoes off the floor and handed them to Emma. While Emma put on her shoes, Snow looked around and spotted something: her first tiara. "You can't be a princess without your tiara," She picked it up and walked over to Emma.

Emma stared at it in awe. She had never been able to wear the tiara before because her mother kept telling her 'in time'. "Can I wear it?" Snow nodded as she placed it on Emma's head, making sure to fasten it down.

"I think you are old enough to wear it now, but there is one condition." Snow made sure she had Emma's attention. "Wearing this tiara means that you show kindness to everybody including non-royals. Everybody is equal…" Emma nodded in understanding.

"I won't let you down and I promise to be kind to our people just like you and daddy," Emma smiled finally happy about going to the ball because her mother finally let her wear the family tiara. Snow smiled back at her daughter knowing that everything she said was true.

"I know," was all Snow could say as she rubbed her daughter's arms looking at the beautiful, strong young woman in front of her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Here's a bit of Snowing for you guys who requested it :) more coming up!**

Snow and Charming were waiting to be announced at the ball. Snow kept peaking in to check on Emma and Melody to make sure that they were behaving. The two girls were sipping the bunch and giggling at something that Snow couldn't make out.

"They'll be fine," Snow felt the comfort of her love's arms being wrapped around her and she gladly leaned into him with a sigh.

"I know, I just worry." Charming kissed his wife's cheek then turned her around to face him.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight, " He tried changing the subject off Emma for once. Charming leaned in and kissed her, making her have the biggest smile on her face afterwards.

"Why aren't you just charming?" Snow grinned and couldn't help, but to look into those blue eyes that resembled their daughter's.

Charming smiled, "I remember you saying something like that when we first met. I'm glad I can still live up to the name." He kissed Snow once more.

Emma and Melody were watching the other people dance and socialize all around them. Usually Emma was back with her parents, but because Melody was here she didn't have to. Melody was one of the guard's daughter and they met when Snow insisted that he bring her in, so that Emma could play with somebody. Ever since that moment, the girls have been inseparable.

Melody gently bumped into Emma to get her attention, "When are your mom and dad supposed to be announced?" Emma shrugged.

"Any minute, I suppose." Emma paused to wave at Grumpy. He started walking over towards her and Emma smiled. She loved Grumpy because he was like family to her. "Hi, Grumpy!" She hugged him and Grumpy smiled back.

"You look very pretty tonight," Grumpy complimented.

Emma was about to respond when she heard, "Now arriving is King James and Queen Snow!" With that being said, the room got quiet and people picked one side of the room or the other with a clear pathway down the center. Her mom and dad walked in and it was like any other time they entered a room. Her parents mesmerized people because they had true love and they were royals. They were also very kind to their people and that was another reason why people admired them.

Snow and Charming tried to meet everybody's gaze with a smile or a nod. When they reached their table at the end of the room, they took a seat and everybody went back to normal. A few of the people went up and immediately started talking to Snow and Charming.

Melody sighed, "You are so lucky to have parents like them." Emma's face scrunched a bit, but before she answered she looked over at her parents.

"I guess," was all Emma could say. Melody gave Emma a look, "What?" Melody rolled her eyes and shook her head at her stubborn friend.

"They are perfect and pretty and they have true love. You were made from true love. How cool is that?" This wasn't the first time they had this conversation. Emma caught Snow's eye and smiled.

"Apparently cooler than what I think it is," Emma didn't like being acknowledged as a true love's baby. "I mean they are great parents, but to me they are just my parents." Melody gave Emma another look, but Emma ignored it. She just watched her parent's interact with the people in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

The music started playing and people were dancing around the ballroom, socializing, or just eating. Melody kept bothering Emma to go see her parents because she actually enjoyed the presence of her parents. Emma finally gave in and walked around tables and people as they made their way over to the busy round table that her parents were sitting at with their friends.

"They look busy," Emma told her friend, hoping to go back and maybe dance.

Snow had her hand on Charming's arm as they talked with their closest friends over a glass of wine. She leaned into Charming and whispered in his ear, "Let's go dance." Charming smiled at his wife and happily agreed.

"Can you please excuse us? I would like to dance with my wife." Charming got up and held out his hand, which Snow took and got up as well. Once on the dance floor, the two waltzed with such grace. Snow couldn't take her eyes off of Charming while they danced a dance they both knew without much thought. After a couple of dances, they both took their seats back at the table.

Emma walked over to her mother and father's table and smiled at the group of people, as she got closer. Snow was the first to acknowledge her with a smile and her hand reaching out to brush her daughter's arm.

"Hey, sweetie, are you having fun?" Emma looked back at her friend, who now wouldn't even talk.

"Yeah, we talked to Grumpy and had some punch. Melody insisted that we come over here," Emma grinned, looking back at her friend. Melody playfully rolled her eyes.

"I just thought she should talk to you guys, check in." Melody smiled, which Snow returned. Charming, when the group had a break and stopped talking, smiled and picked up Emma and set her on his lap.

"Dad, I'm almost 11 and people can see…" Emma was instantly embarrassed and got off her father's lap, which only made both Snow and Charming laugh.

"I'm sorry, Emma," Charming smiled, "Because you won't sit on my lap, you owe me a dance before the night ends, okay?" Emma decided that if it made him happy then she would dance.

"Deal." Emma smiled and looked at her mother. "So, when are you going to teach me that waltz dance you guys did?"

Snow exchanged a look with her husband, "I never knew you were interested, but soon if you would like."

"Emma!" Emma turned in the direction of the voice and saw Ruby coming over to hug her, which she returned. "How's my girl?" Snow decided to answer for Emma.

"Rowdy as always," Snow teased and Emma shook her head with a smile.

"I'm good! Melody and I are about to go and dance," Emma looked over at Melody who appeared just as ready as her to leave now.

Ruby looked at Charming and grinned, "In another year or so, you will have boys to ward off." Charming, like any other father, feared the day that Emma started liking boys. Snow grabbed Charming's hand and squeezed it. Emma became uncomfortable.

"Yeah…. we'll be over…there…dancing." Emma waved bye and grabbed Melody's hand, pulling her to the dance floor.

Snow watched her baby girl dance with her friend Melody. They were both laughing and smiling over something that Snow didn't know, but she didn't care as long as Emma was happy.

"Do you really think Emma is getting to that stage?" Charming asked, mostly to his wife. Snow and Ruby both giggled.

Snow brought a hand up to Charming's face, "Darling, if Emma is anything like me, she's probably already there."


	7. Chapter 7

Emma, who was now 13 years old, still gave her parents some trouble, but definitely calmed down a bit. She wasn't as mouthy, but now Snow and Charming had more to deal with: boys.

* * *

It was early in the morning and Snow and Charming were in bed cuddled next to one another. Emma peeked into the room before walking in and shaking her mother a bit to wake her. Snow didn't wake at first, so Emma pushed a bit harder.

"Mom!" Emma exclaimed in a whisper. Snow finally opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings until her eyes finally landed on Emma. Snow looked back at Charming to see if Emma happened to wake him too and realized that she was the "lucky" one. She gently nudged Charming and whispered into his ear.

"_Your_ daughter needs something," Charming groaned in response, but still replied.

"She is _your_ daughter before the crack of dawn," He mumbled, which only made Snow sigh as she moved to the side of the bed to face Emma.

"What's wrong, baby?" Snow rubbed her eyes, surprised to see that Emma was up this early and dressed, she noted. "Why are you already dressed?" Emma switched her weight from one foot to the other.

"I couldn't sleep and wanted to see if it was okay if I went for a walk…" Emma tried to smile even though she was kind of tired too. Snow looked back at her husband for help, but he was already asleep again. She returned her attention back to her daughter.

"Depends on where you are walking-" Emma interrupted.

"Just within the palace limits, mom. Don't worry! I'll bring a guard if that makes you feel better." Emma was lying to Snow because she had other plans, which required her to travel to the forest and she didn't want to bring a guard, but knew her mother wouldn't agree otherwise. Snow was too tired to see that her daughter was lying and nodded.

"Alright," She paused and Emma smiled in success, "but bring a guard!" Emma gave her the okay sign with her hand, then hugged her mom before walking out of the bedroom. As Emma got closer to the castle gates, guards began to appear. She sneaked her way out of the castle and around the guards and began running towards the forest. In this moment she felt free and loved every second of it. As she got closer to the place she was looking for, she slowed down. Finally she saw a familiar face and smiled.

"John, you made it." The young boy smiled back before giving her a hug. Emma wasn't sure if they were just friends or if he liked her, but she had the biggest crush on him.

"I see you made it past your guards, princess." He smirked as he said the last word. Emma met John while she was out practicing archery and she almost hit him with her arrow, but narrowly missed.

"Barely." They both started walking closer and closer to their real destination. "I love it out here." She breathed taking in her surroundings. John couldn't help but to smile at her love for the outdoors.

"You should venture out here more often," John nervously took her hand as they walked, which only made Emma blush.

"Somebody would notice my absence." She paused to glance over at him, "So, where are you taking me?" John lifted a part of a tree to show a house and a bunch of fields full of animals.

"My farm." He smiled, which she gladly returned. They started walking towards an area that was unknown to Emma, but she trusted John.

* * *

Snow, not remembering much from her previous conversation that morning, woke up looking over at Charming with a smile. She kissed his cheek causing him to rouse a bit in his sleep. Snow tried again, but this time kissing his lips and she could feel his smile.

"Hi," Charming opened his eyes to see the most beautiful woman in front of him. Snow smiled back.

"Good morning!" Charming pulled Snow closer to him with a kiss. This made Snow giggle in response. She always felt like a schoolgirl with him.

"What did Emma need this morning?" Charming asked after they stopped kissing. Snow scrunched her face reminding Charming where Emma got it.

"I believe she said something about a walk out in the forest with a guard because she couldn't sleep." Snow paused, taking a look out their window. "Emma should be back by now." Snow's maternal instincts began kicking inside of her at the possibility of her baby girl not being in her bedroom. Charming began to sense the same thing as he got out of bed and opened his bedroom door, where a guard was standing.

"Can you check to see if Princess Emma is in her room?" The guard nodded and took off down the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to update! I have been really busy getting around for school and with work. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter even though it's a little short :)**

John led Emma to a big red barn where he unlocked the latch on the barn door. Emma watched him curiously because she had never been to any of her people's houses. Her mother and father were very strict about her whereabouts. After the door was opened, John grabbed her hand again leading her into it where she saw a couple of horses and cows.

"Do you actually take care of these animals?" Emma asked while petting one of the horses on the nose. John grabbed a brush off the hinge nearby.

"Every day." He didn't want to get into specifics, so he changed the direction of the conversation. "You want to help brush him?" Emma nodded. John opened the stall gate and walked in where he started brushing the horse. Emma shut the gate behind her and walked closely behind him clearly unsure, but not scared.

She grabbed a handful of hay and started feeding the horse from her palm just like she always saw her father do. Emma giggled at the feeling, "We own a few horses ourselves, but definitely not cows and sheep." John looked over at her with a smile.

"My family profits off of the animals," He looked outside or what he could see of the outside, "and our land." Emma was so used to having everything she needed that she never thought her people worked so hard for their families' needs.

* * *

The guard took one look into her room and immediately ran back towards the King. Charming knew right away that Emma wasn't in there and went back into his room to find some clothes.

Snow began to worry at the sight of Charming rushing to put on clothes, "Charming, is she out there?" Charming nodded, but didn't say anything. "You don't think that Regina would have-" She stopped herself as she brought her hand up to her face. Charming saw this and stopped what he was doing as he walked over to his wife. He put a hand on her cheek to make her look at him.

"Emma is fine. I can feel it. Wherever she is, well that's what I'm worried about." Snow let a few tears fall, but tried to stay strong because she knew her husband was right. She could feel it too. Charming kissed his wife, then went and put on his shoes before rushing out of their bedroom.

"I need a few men to come with me to find Emma." Charming found his sword and put it in it's sheath on his side.

"We already sent a couple of the men out," replied one of the guards. Charming nodded in response thinking of a game plan in his head. He was also thinking of all the places that Emma would go or the people she would meet. He was hoping that one of those people wasn't Regina or Rumplestiltskin. He shivered at the thought.

"I'm coming with you!" Charming looked up to see his wife dressed in her forest attire with her bow and arrow at her side.

"No! I can't have both of my girls in possible danger. It's better if you stay here." Snow walked towards him clearly ready to make her point.

"If I stay here, I'm just going to drive myself mad worrying about you two and then I'd end up going out there alone to find Emma myself. Either you take me now or I go alone." Charming sighed. His wife was so stubborn and he realized that there was really no use in arguing with her any longer.

"Fine, but stay by my side." Snow nodded. Charming looked over at the few men that were still here. "You guys ready?" They gave him the 'okay' and he walked towards the castle door, opened it, and walked out with his wife by his side and his army behind him.

* * *

Emma was now out trying to get the sheep back into their pen. John and her managed to get most of the sheep into the pen, but a few of the sheep decided that they would rather just stray away from the group.

"Come here," Emma tried, but the sheep continued to ignore her. John let out a chuckle at her expense. They had been at this for an hour now.

"Our dog usually does this job," He grinned as he looked over at his dog that was lying down lazily by his doghouse. Emma just realized that she had been at this for an hour now, driving herself crazy, when they had a dog to do the job for them.

"Of course you do," Emma leaned back into one of the metal poles near her. She looked out at the sky trying to figure out the time. "I should probably get going before my parents send out a search party for me." John looked at the remaining sheep then back at Emma.

"How about we get those last 2 sheep into the pen and then I'll walk you back to our spot and you can leave from there?" Emma stared at the remaining sheep with determination.

"Deal."


	9. Chapter 9

Snow and Charming entered the forest with the faith that they were going to find their daughter. While Charming continued to look around for clues, Snow used a few tracking skills that Red had taught her. Snow only found old footprints from her daughter and some bent arrows on the ground. She leaned back against a nearby tree and sighed, watching her husband continue to search nearby areas again and again.

"I don't see any sign to say that Emma was taken," Snow hollered to her husband. She looked to her side and saw two sets of footprints: one was obviously her baby's and the second were slightly bigger, but unknown. She crouched down studying the footprints. "Charming," She paused, looking back at her husband, "I think I found something that will help us." Charming walked over to where Snow was and looked at the footprints.

"Its Emma's footprints…they are all around here." Snow rolled her eyes at her husband's lack of tracking skills.

"Yes, but there is another set of footprints almost like they are walking beside hers." She pointed to the other shoe prints to show Charming. Charming leaned in to get a closer look at what his wife found on the ground. Snow looked back at Charming, "Whom could she have been with?"

It took Charming a little bit before he finally answered, "I don't know, but wherever she is I hope she's safe."

* * *

Emma and John had finally put all the sheep back into the pen. Emma looked down at herself realizing that her mom was going to kill her for getting this outfit dirty. She watched John lock the gate to the sheep pen thinking that he was so cute.

"What are you thinking about, princess?" John smirked as Emma slightly blushed at being caught looking at him.

She quickly covered up her embarrassment, "I was thinking how great it feels to be the one to capture both sheep."

John smiled, "I'm sure." Emma could tell that there was something about his tone that indicated that he didn't believe her, but she decided not to push it any further.

"I should probably get going, but we should do this again." Emma smiled at John and he returned it. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Definitely. How about next week?" Emma nodded unable to say anything else and together they started to walk off towards the forest. All Emma could hope was that her parents were still in bed and that they hadn't came to her room to try and wake her yet.

* * *

Charming decided to leave his men close to the castle as him and his wife continued their search for their daughter. They started their search by following the new footprints that Snow had discovered earlier.

Charming became uncertain that these footprints weren't really were Emma was, "What if this is all a trap?" This stopped Snow for a second as she slightly titled her head in thought.

"This is our only lead, Charming." She pushed forward once more and her prince followed closely beside her. "We can't just stay back out of hope that Emma might return because chances are…" She didn't want to think the next part of her sentence let alone say it. Charming seemed to understand where she was going.

They trudged deeper into the forest holding onto faith and hope alone that they would find Emma. They heard voices close by and the crunching of sticks and leaves along the ground. Snow got out her bow and quietly put an arrow on it as she put her weapon in attack mode. She aimed it in the direction of the voices. Charming had his sword out. Finally Snow saw two people come out of the direction she pointed her bow: Emma and a boy.

Emma quickly unclasped her hand from John's as she stumbled back in fear of an arrow being pointed at her. It wasn't until she looked past the bow that she saw her mother, who in that moment also recognized her. Snow put her bow back to normal at the relief it was just Emma.

Emma stumbled for words, "Mom? What-how?" Snow looked over at Charming who had put his sword back in it's sheath then back at her daughter.

"We thought you were taken when you didn't come back," Snow went up to Emma and hugged her just relishing in the fact that her daughter was safe even for just a moment before she became upset about Emma disobeying her. Charming couldn't stop eyeing the boy who didn't even look uncomfortable or nervous.

"Who is he?" Charming asked not breaking his stare from the young boy standing in front of him. Snow let go of Emma, while glancing over at the young boy. Emma was not prepared for this conversation.

John stepped forward and extended his hand, "I'm John."

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Any feedback would be wonderful :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Charming finally broke his stare with John and looked at his daughter who was only looking down at her feet to avoid the look he was giving her. He couldn't believe that his baby girl was out all morning with a young boy. _Wasn't she too young for this? _He thought.

Snow who noticed the tension between Charming and John had to think of a way to lean the conversation away from the current one. "Why don't we eat something back at the castle before we talk about where miss Emma was all morning?" Emma still avoiding her father's gaze, looked over at her mother with a guilty smile. Snow started walking back towards the castle when she glanced behind her and saw that Charming still hadn't moved. "David?" He looked between his daughter and John.

"John, why don't you go ahead of me?" Snow sighed clearly not happy with how her husband was handling this.

Emma finally looked at her father, "You can't be serious. We can walk to the castle without you separating us…we made it here just fine." Charming looked back at Snow for help.

Snow held up her hands in front of her. "Oh no, you are on your own with this one." John looked between Emma and the King before making his decision.

"Maybe it's best if I go back home. It will save all the stress this is clearly causing." Charming nodded in agreement.

"That would be best," Charming agreed, which only caused Emma to get more frustrated.

"Dad this isn't right! Aren't you supposed to be some great king? Well John is apart of **YOUR** kingdom and you aren't-" John stopped her.

"Emma it's alright. We can meet up tomorrow," He stopped to look over at Snow, "in the afternoon." Snow approved with a nod, while Charming was still stunned at his daughter's words. Emma couldn't believe how calm John was and it helped calm her down a bit.

"Fine," was Emma could get out and though she wanted to hug him she resisted with her parent's watching her. "Tomorrow." John gave her a smile and she returned. He looked at her parents.

"I hope some day I get to properly meet the famous Snow White and King David." Snow was shocked at the boy's behavior because if this were Emma she would have been her usual stubborn self, which Snow blamed herself for. She decided to speak up.

"Let's just start with tomorrow, John. We will see where that leads." She smiled as she walked closer to Charming. She grabbed his hand and intertwined it with hers as she softly spoke to him, "She'll be alright. Let's head back to the castle." Charming looked at Snow and his tense facial features relaxed as soon as he looked into her eyes. Snow smiled and kissed his cheek before looking over at her daughter. "You have five minutes."

Emma nodded, "I'll be there in five minutes." Snow looked over at John with a smile.

"It was nice meeting you, John." Charming didn't bother to look at the boy instead he started walking back towards the castle with Snow.

John smiled, "You too, your majesty." Emma couldn't help the grin that was now plastered on her face. He looked over at her once her parents were out of hearing distance. "What?"

"Your majesty?" Emma laughed. John took her hand and turned her towards him with a spin. Emma stopped laughing and looked into John's eyes than looked at his lips. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" She had never been this close to him before and she had to keep reminding herself to breath.

John smiled, "I wouldn't miss it." Emma looked back up at his eyes not sure of what to say so she reached up and kissed his cheek. "You missed." John smirked. Emma kept her emotions in tact, so that he wouldn't know how nervous she was.

"Maybe that was my target." She teased, but her heart was pounding and she swore he could hear it.

"Well unlike you, I never miss my target." Before she could protest, John lifted her chin up and kissed her. He moved back so that their lips were just inches apart, "I believe I got a bull's-eye."

"Oh, shut up!" She pushed him back with a smile, which he returned. "I better get going, but I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded and watched as she made her way closer and closer to the castle still thinking about that kiss.


End file.
